Life Worth Living
by Jaxerz
Summary: Emma was going out with Sean, untill he dumped her. Jay decided to change her image to help her get Sean back, but little did Jay know that it would make someone else want her. JEMMA
1. Chapter 1

'_Everyone thinks that I'm this happy girl. They don't really know me, do they? Everything on the inside of my closed doors is where my world of happiness ends.' She thought this as she walked into her room and sat on her unmade bed. Her eyeliner was smudged and streaks of tears were visible. She got up off her bed and walked over to the mirror. As she wiped away the excess make-up, she thought to herself. 'So much for the last night of summer. Now, I can't even avoid seeing all those lovey dovey couples. I just wish Sean would have broken up with me sooner, rather then 15 minutes ago.' _

Sean had come back to Degrassi, but just for the summer. The moment that he saw Emma at the beach that morning he knew what he had to do.

**start flashback**

At the beach 2 months earlier.

Sean: Emma. Hey. He had an awkward smile on his face as he said this.

Emma: Sean! What are you doing here! She got up from her beach towel and gave him a huge hug.

Sean: Um, I'm back for the summer. Ya' know, to hang with Jay. He paused.

Emma: oh. Great. She tried to sound happy, but Sean could tell by the expression on her face, that she wasn't.

Sean: Emma. He paused again. I came to see you.

At this Emma smiled and just blushed.

Sean: So, yea, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out tonight. Just us.

Emma nodded her head while smiling.

**end flashback**

Ever since that day they had been inseparable. Well that is, up until tonight, Emma had thought things were going great between them. She had thought wrong.

**start flashback**

At Jay's house.

There was a party at Jay's house and Sean and Emma had just gotten out of the car. Sean had been acting strange all night. Emma knew that Sean was leaving for Wesaga Beach in the morning, and she dreaded it. She at least thought she would have one last good night with Sean before he left. But before they entered the house Sean stopped Emma at the door.

Sean: Emma listen, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I just want to have a good night with Jay before I leave. So I think I should tell you this now.

Emma was nervous. She wasn't sure what to say.

Emma: Okay, no problem.

Sean: No, Emma you don't get it. I'm breaking up with you.

This time Emma was speechless. All she did was nod. But then with a smile on her face, walked into the party. Once inside, she had drink after drink, nonstop, until someone brought her home.

**end flashback**

She continued to look at herself in the mirror. She had been surprised at what happened that night. Sean had broken up with her, but that's not the only thing that surprised her. The person that brought her home was the one who surprised her. Jay Hogart. But right now she didn't care about anything. Right now, she just wanted to be numb. So she opened the drawer and pushed some things away until she found it. She shook two pills out and swallowed. She had gotten the pills from a dealer on the street. They had told her they were pain killers. That's what she wanted, something to get rid of her pain. She held the container in her hand, and then decided to take more. She wanted everything to go away.

Her mother had been calling her to come upstairs for awhile now, and Spike was getting nervous. As Spike walked down the stairs she noticed that Emma was laying on her bed. 'She never sleeps during the day' Spike thought as she walked over to Emma's bed. She shook Emma once "Emma, get up, time for dinner." She waited a second. "Emma" she said again, this time even more scared.

"Emma wake up, please, Em don't scare me." A tear rolled down Spike's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_I look at the girl staring at me. The makeup on her is smudged and running down her cheeks. Her eyes are puffy and red from hours of crying, and her clothes are wrinkled from sleeping in them. Her beauty is broken inside and out. And much to my disappointment, I am she. My thoughts get lost inside my head. The more I think, and the more I look at myself, the more I sink into depression. I brought this upon myself. _Emma thought to herself. Her mother had taken her to the hospital to get her stomach pumped. She was still in the hospital room; they had forced her to stay overnight

She look down at the floor, almost ashamed to be looking at this person, let alone being her. Her heart has turned cold and black, but not completely. She fell back onto the hospital bed, hearing nothing but the thoughts in her head.

The next morning they let Emma go home. But she didn't feel like going home, so she just went straight to school. It was the first day of school, and she was dressed like a slob. She had the same clothes on as she had when she was in the hospital. As she walked inside the school she noticed someone standing there that shouldn't have been.

"Sean!" Emma was surprised that he was just standing there as if nothing had happened. Emma walked over to the car where Jay and Sean were standing.

"Uh, hey Emma.' Sean stated, unsure of how to handle the conversation. "What's up?"

"What's up? You say, what's up. You broke up with me last night because you were going back to Wesaga. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Um, My mom called last night, before I left and said that they were moving to the states. So I decided that I didn't want to move to the states, that I wanted to stay here." Sean said this as if he had been practicing all night. Emma looked at him and could tell in his eyes, that for once he wasn't lying.

But we broke up because he was going back home. Now that he isn't, does that mean that we are getting back together? Emma's' thoughts wondered through her head.

"So where does that leave us?" Emma didn't know what expression to use at this point.

" Emma, I love you. " Sean said.

"So does that mean we are back together?" Emma put a smile on her face.

"But, I just don't think I can handle a relationship right now." Sean bit his lip and turned to face Jay, for some sort of help.

"Oh." Emma was hurt, and didn't want to cry in front of Sean, or Jay, so she walked away. But she didn't walk toward the school; she walked away, toward the ravine.

"Emma! Emma! Are you here?" Emma could hear someone calling her name. She sat in the ravine inside the "van". The voice was different, she could tell it wasn't Sean.

"Emma, is that you?" He said, noticing the feet dangling out of the van door.

"Yeah." She had been crying, he could tell in her voice. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." For the first time in his whole life he said these words, and Emma could tell, he wasn't just trying to play her.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. It was your best friend that I am crying about."

"Well, he's stupid for breaking up with you. The only reason why he did it was because people said "you two don't mesh.' Or some bull like that."

"I don't get it."

"Emma, in case you hadn't noticed you're a goody. Look how you dress, and how you act. I know you have a great personality, and Sean knows it too. You're just bad for his image that's all. "

"Wow, Jay that helped. Nice to know Sean only cares about his image." Emma was a little pissed, but then realized that Jay was only trying to help.

"Emma, don't be like that." He was upset at the fact that Emma would never feel the same way as he did. He had helped her all last night. He got her drunk, which loosened her up. And she was a fun person to hang out with, that's when he realized that he had fallen hard for her. But he could live with himself they were at least friends, if not more.

"No, Jay, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Do you think you could help me?" Jay wasn't sure what she meant.

"Help you? Help you with what?" Emma wasn't sure how to put what she was about to say.

"Make me hot. Make me someone Sean wants to be with." Emma now had an evil smirk on her face.

Jay nodded. "Yea, Emma, I think I could do that. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride had been silent. Jay had taken her to a salon where he shook hands with someone who looked like the manager. 

"Hey Paul. Listen, this girl right here" Jay put his arm around Emma's shoulder, "you gotta make her a hottie. And I mean like, someone I would date." Jay had an evil grin on his face. Paul nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard, she's got the hair I could work with, a nice face. All she really needs in some make-up and a brand new wardrobe. Okay let's get started."

Paul walked Emma over to the dressing area. Paul through clothes at her, that Emma was forced to catch. Every outfit that she tried on looked amazing. The last one she tried on, she kept on, as Paul did her hair and make-up. When she was done, Jay walked through the door.

"So Paul, how does she look." Jay really wanted to see what Paul had done to her.

"See for yourself." Jay followed Paul to the back room where Emma stood alone in the middle of the room. Jay looked her up and down.

"Yea." He stuttered "wow, who knew Emma Greenpeace Nelson could look so hot."

Emma was wearing a short, very short jean skirt, a wife beater that you could see the black bra she wore underneath, and black converse low rise sneakers. He hair blond hair was straight, but now had red highlights scattered throughout her head. She stood there with her hands at her side.

"So, Jay, you like it?" Jay's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding? I love it. Paul you are a genius." Jay linking arms with Emma. As they walked out the door Paul replied, "Yes, I know."

As Emma walked to Jay's car, she felt very insecure. She tried pulling her skirt down, but that only made her more insecure about how low it was. She got into Jay's car, making it very obvious that she didn't like the way she looked. Jay grabbed her hand.

"Emma, will you stop, you look good. Actually, you look great. Now what else do I have to do to make Sean want you." He had an evil smile on his face, and Emma knew she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

He had taken her back to school, dressed the way she was Emma knew she would get looks. But she knew that it was not enough. When she got out of the car, Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him, sitting on top of his hood. 

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, not really sure if she wanted to know at all.

"Making Seany, over there, jealous.' He put his hand gently on her cheek and pulled her in closer.

"If your about to do what I think your going to do, you are in so much—" Before Emma could get out her last word, Jay cut her off, but kissing her, hard on the lips. Everyone that was outside stopped doing what they were doing, and turned to watch Emma and Jay. This included Sean and Alex who were talking by the stairs of the school. Sean didn't know what to think of his best friend kissing his ex-girlfriend on the hood of Jay's car. His mouth hung open and Alex pushed his chin to close it.

"Didn't you just brake up with her, like, last night?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, that whore, she's already making out with my best friend. " Sean stated angrily.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Alex knew, as soon as the words exited her mouth, she had made a mistake.

"What are you talking about, Emma and Jay hate each other. They barely talk, now how are they making out?" Sean questioned.

"So, you don't know what happened last year between them. I figured Miss. Emma would have told you. Hm, I guess not." Alex tried to walk away, but Sean grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Alex, tell me." Sean sat down on the step, and Alex sat beside him.

Jay pulled away and looked at Emma, who immediately turned to see if Sean had seen the kiss. He was staring at Emma while Alex spoke to him.

"I think it worked, he looks pissed." Emma said changing her direction to face Jay.

"Is that all your thinking about, making him jealous? God Emma." Jay got up off the hood and went into the car, slamming the door behind him. Emma turned around and looked at Jay through the windshield. She took a deep breath then walked over to the passenger door, opened it and sat down.

"Jay, what the hell was that." She turned to face him, noticing his red face.

"Emma" He paused, bit his lip and continued again. " I like you. I mean like, this has never happened to me before. I mean, yeah, me and Alex were tight and everything but I never felt like this. Last night when I saw you so upset, I was mad. Not at you, but at Sean for breaking your heart. Everything that happened last year was so wrong. I wanted more then to just hook up with you, but Alex is tough. Then when Sean came back this summer, I didn't know what to do. I--" Emma cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips with all her energy. When she pulled away she look Jay square in the eye.

"Shut up Jay. Just shut up and kiss me." Emma smiled and Jay leaned in and kissed her.

"She needed you Sean and you left her." Alex had just finished explaining what happened between Jay and Emma, but Sean didn't understand.

"Why didn't she just talk to her mother or something? Why did she have to hook up with him?" Sean nodded toward Jay's car.

"She needed YOU. But you weren't there, so she went to the next best thing." Sean sat there biting his lip.

"Wow, I must have really hurt her. But, I'm here now, So why is she with him again?" Sean questioned.

"Um, maybe because you just broke up with her, you donkey." Alex rolled her eyes at Sean's stupidity.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Alex and Sean got up and walked over to Jay's car, just as Emma pulled away from Jay's lips. He saw Sean walked over, so he opened his window then turned back to face Emma.

"Ya know he's gunna hurt me right? Look at that face." He paused laughing then continued again. "So um, what should I say?" Jay asked Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, just tell him the truth." Emma said not even looking at Jay. 

"And what would that be?" Jay asked biting his lip.

"Well, I don't really know. But I do know what I'd like it to be." Emma grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'd like that too Emma, but don't you want to get back together with Sean? Isn't that what this was all about?" Jay said looking Emma up and down. Emma looked down at her hand tangled with Jay's.

"Not anymore." Jay smiled then kissed her again on the lips.

"Emma will you be my girlfriend?"

She didn't get the chance to answer, because Sean had come up next to the window.

"What's going on here?" Sean looked pissed as he opened Jay's door, pulling him out of the car.

"Hey Seany boy! What's up?"

"What do you think your doing with my girlfriend?"

Once Emma heard this, she immediately chimed in.

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?" Sean walked toward Emma, who was trying her best not to lunge at Sean.

"See, Emma, I was thinking about this all day about how stupid it was that I broke up with you. The reason I didn't want to have a girlfriend was because I really need to concentrate on school. But then I realized that you help me. I can't really concentrate without you baby." He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Well, your going to have to." Emma walked away, but not far enough because Sean grabbed her wrist.

"What are you talking about Emma? It was just this morning. You got over me that fast?" Emma nodded as she walked over to where Jay was standing. Jay put his arm around her waist. "All thanks to my boyfriend here." Emma rested her head into Jay's side.

Sean walked away. He knew he broke Emma's heart when he broke up with her this morning. What he had said before was the truth. He really did love Emma, but she was getting in his way of his concentration. When his mom told Sean they were moving to the states, she told him if he didn't keep up his grades, he had to move with them. He knew he would have to brake up with Emma, but he never wanted to. He wanted her back now. But he had offically lost his chance now. Now Emma and Jay were together and Sean just had to live with that. Well, untill jay broke her heart, like he probably would. But for now, he just had to wait.

"So were your serious about being my girlfriend." Jay asked Emma as soon as Sean walked away.

"No, I just wanted Sean to go away." Emma said seriously. Her head was down, and she was biting her lip.

"I don't even know what to say to you Emma. Why would you just use me like that?" Jay had backed away from her and was shaking his head. Emma took a step closer.

"Jay." A smile in her face cracked. "You are so gullible. Of course I was serious. I like you Jay." Emma walked up even closer to Jay now, and kissed him. "Who knew Jay actually had feelings." She kissed him again.

"Come on, Let me take you home." Jay and Emma got into his car. Jay drove away from the school, but not toward her house.

"Jay, your going the wrong way. My house is that way." Emma pointed in the opposite direction that Jay was headed.

"I know. But there is a party in a little while. So, I didn't want to you have to explain to your parents that you were hanging out with me. So I figured you would just come back to my place for a little while. We can talk." When he said 'talk' he winked at Emma, who immeditally had a smile on her face.

"I guess. But I have to call my parents. What am I supposed to tell them." Emma had never lied to her parents.

"I don't know, why don't you get Manny to cover for you. Isn't that what best friends are for?" On the other hand, Jay was an expert at lying. Emma called Manny's cell.

convo between Manny and Emma

Manny: Hello.

Emma: Hey, Manny, it's Emma.

Manny: Oh, hey. Where were you today? You weren't in class. I just to your house, and your not here.

Emma: Well, Sean broke up with me this morning, so I needed to get away.

Manny: Oh, well someone said they saw you making out with Jay after school. I kept telling them they were nuts. But, anyways, do you know when your gunna' be home.

Emma: Actually, that's why I'm calling. I need you to cover for me. I'm going to a party tonight with a, um, friend. Can you just tell my parents something. Anything.

Manny: Wow. Your going to a party, and you didn't invite me I'm hurt. But, yea I guess I can cover for you. But I'm going out to meet Craig. So what should I do?

Emma: Just tell them that I went over to J.T's to do a project or something. You think of it.

Manny: Ok Em. No problem. But don't be home to late. And don't drink to much, remember what happened last time.

Emma: Okay Manny, thank you for your concern. I'll call you later.

Manny: Okay. Later hun.

Emma: Bye

end

Emma hung up the phone and turned back to Jay.

"So, you covered?" Jay asked Emma

"Yeah, Manny's going to say I'm at J.T's or something. But I can't be home too late." Jay pulled up to the curb next to a large fancy house.

"No problem. Okay, we're here." Jay took his keys out of the ignition, and stepped out of the car. Emma followed him up to the door, which Jay opened. Emma was shocked.

"You live here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why is that such a shock." Jay asked as he walked into the house.

"I don't know. I just assumed—" Jay cut her off.

"Ya know. When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Jay laughed at his own joke. They walked into the kitchen where Jay found a note on the table. He picked it up.

Kids-

Went to a play with Fredrick. I'll be back late. Left money for you guys to order pizza. Be good. Please don't burn the house down. I Love you.

-Mom

Jay threw the paper back down on the table. "Great. She's always out with Fredrick. I hate him." Jay turned around to face Emma.

"Do you want a drink or something." Emma shook her head.

"No thank you. Show me your room." Emma said grabbing Jay's hand.

Jay led Emma to his room, which was surprisingly clean. His room, which was one the second floor of the house, was huge. Emma sat down on Jay's bed. She patted the area next to her. Jay sat down next to her and looked nervous. Emma grabbed Jay's hand.

"Why you seem so nervous Jay. It's just me."

He turned his head so he wasn't facing her. "That's why I'm so nervous."

Emma smiled "Well don't be. Just be yourself. That's all I want from you Jay."

He took in a deep breath, then kissed her with all that he had, cupping her chin in his hand. They fell back onto his bed and kissed for a while. Jay reached for the bottom of her shirt, but looked back at her to make sure it was okay for him to continue. She smiled and nodded at him. He pulled her shirt over her head and they continued to kiss. When he was about to unbutton her pants, someone opened the door to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

When he was about to unbutton her pants, someone opened the door to his room. 

"Jayson, where's mom?" The person sounded familiar to Emma. She turned around to see Ellie standing at the foot of Jay's bed with her mouth wide open.

"She went out with Fredrick." Jay replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm ordering pizza." Ellie pivoted out of the room.

Emma turned to Jay. Before she could say anything, Jay spoke up.

"She's my sister. We had different mothers. When her mom died, my dad took her in. She kept her mom's last name, that's why we don't have the same last name. But yeah, she's my sister/" Jay inhaled deeply. Emma bobbed her head up and down. "Okay, cool"

Emma nodded again. She stopped and bit her lip. Then she looked down at herself, realizing that she didn't have a shirt on. She turned to look back at Jay. He smiled and kissed her again as they fell back down on the bed.

They ended up not going all the way. The moment had passed, but they still kissed for awhile.

Ellie knocked on Jay's door telling him and Emma that the pizza was there. They now sat at the kitchen table silently. Ellie decided to speak up.

"So, Emma, I thought you were dating Sean. What happened?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Um. He broke up with me last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Must be a sore subject." Ellie looked down.

"Not really actually. Jay kinda made me realize that I don't need her. I don't, so I'm okay." Emma smiled at Jay who took a bit of his pizza. There was a silence, but Jay broke it.

"Ellie, are you coming tonight?" Jay asked.

Ellie obviously knew there was a party, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go.

"Are you driving? Because I want to bring a friend." Ellie looked down as she said friend.

"depends on who the friend is." Jay looked and Ellie and took another bit of his pizza.

"Well, Craig just got back from Vancover. And he said he wanted to hang out with me."

Before Jay could say anything Emma's phone rang. The called id read 'Manny'. Emma answered the phone.

Convo between Emma and Manny8

Emma: Hello

Manny: Emma, I need you tonight. Can you please come home?

Emma: Manny, I can't. A friend took me out.

Emma Lied to Manny. She just really wanted to be with Jay. Manny sighed, and Emma could hear tears in Manny's voice.

Manny: Craig just broke up with me

Emma looked at Ellie, then down again

Emma: Oh, Manny. I am so sorry. What did he say?

Manny: Um, he said that he like someone else.

Emma: Did he say who it was.

Manny: Well, we were at the dot, after school, he picked me up. And he was just like. 'I love you, but I'm not in love with you.' So I was like 'What do you mean?' and he goes, 'I like someone else, but we can still be friends.' And I'm all like 'are you serious? Who is it?' and he like didn't say anything. And then Ellie walks in the door. He looks over at her and looks down, then back at me.

Emma: Ellie? When Emma said her name, Ellie looked at her.

Manny: Yea, Ellie. And then I was all like 'OH MY GOD! It's Ellie.' And he bit his lip and nodded. So I Just got up and left. Emma, I can't believe he broke up with me!! And he likes Ellie. Before I left, I heard him ask her to hang out tonight.

Emma paused for a second.

Emma: So will you still cover for me?

Manny sighed, and sounded pissed

Manny: Yea, Emma. I'll cover for you.

Emma: Listen, we will hang out tomorrow, I promise. Just please do this for me tonight.

Manny: Okay. Just make sure your not home late.

Emma: Yes mommy. Bye.

Manny: Bye

Emma pressed end on her phone.

Jay looked at her.

"What was that?" Jay asked. Emma turned to Ellie and looked at her.

"Manny's upset. She wanted me to ask Ellie a question. Do you mind if I talk to her alone for a minute?" Emma asked Jay. He nodded and got up.

"I gotta change anyways." He walked away, towards his room after taking a nothing slice of pizza with him. Ellie spoke up after a minute of silence.

"So? What did she want you to ask me?" Ellie asked looking at Emma.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to say this in front of Jay." She swallowed then started again. "Craig broke up with her." Emma looked at Ellie, assuming that she would know what Emma was talking about, but she didn't.

"And. What's your point here Emma?"

Emma sighed deeply. "Craig told Manny the reason why he broke up with her was because he likes someone else. He likes you Ellie." Emma put her head down.

"Are you serious? Was he serious? Please tell me your not joking. Did Craig tell her himself?" Emma looked up at Ellie who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes to all questions." Emma answered.

"Did Manny want you to tell me?" Ellie asked.

"No, she didn't say anything about it. But I'm pretty sure that she hates you right now." Emma smiled.

'Well, uh, thanks for telling me. I know you didn't have to, so yeah. Thanks." Ellie smiled.

"No problem." Emma nodded.

"What's no problem?" Jay walked in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a wife beater, and was pulling a black sweater over his head.

"Nothing." Emma needed to change the subject. "Ellie, do you have anything I could change into?"

"Yea, come on." Ellie grabbed Emma's arm, and pulled her away.

While Ellie and Emma were getting changed, anyone could have assumed they were best friends. They were laughing, making jokes, talking about boys, school, and everything possible. Ellie told Emma about her cutting and Emma told Ellie about her bulimia. They had bonded over the task of getting ready. Ellie did Emma's makeup, giving her black eyeliner, and purple shadow on her eyelids. She gave her mascara to do herself and clear lip-gloss that made her lips glow. Ellie had some the same makeup on herself except the eye shadow was lime green. Both of their hair was down and straight. They both had jeans on, but different shirts. Emma wore a like purple tank top that was short and showed her stomach. Which had light purple sandals to go along with it. Ellie wore a dark green tank top and lime colored sandals.

"Ellie, Emma, will you hurry up? We have to go!!" Jay called from the living room.

"We're coming!" Ellie screamed from here room, putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. Her and Emma came out arm and arm. Jay saw Emma, and his mouth opened wide.

"Now why did I spend all that money taking you to Paul? Ellie did an even better job, and cost less." He laughed. "Ellie, call Craig and tell him we will be there in 5 minutes." Ellie nodded then pulled out her cell phone and walked outside. Jay looked at Emma.

"Come over here hot stuff." Emma pointed to herself questionably. Jay nodded and she walked over.

Ellie got into the back of Jay's car. Emma sat up front with Jay driving. They had just pulled away from Jay's house and were heading toward Craig's. When Ellie called him, he was busy, but had nothing to do that night.

Craig: Hello

Ellie: Craig? It's Ellie.

Craig: Hey El. What's up?

Ellie: Um, nothing. What about you?

Craig: Uh, cleaning my room. I'm so bored, I have nothing to do tonight.

Ellie: Well, um, Jay and Emma are going to a party. Do you want to go?

Craig: Yeah! That sounds great. Can you give my 5 minutes to get dressed,

Ellie: laughing Yeah, sure no problem. See you soon,

Craig: Okay. Later El.

Jay pulled up in front of Craig's house. Craig ran out the door. He came over the car and Emma got out to let Craig in the back. She got back into the car and Jay pulled away. Craig turned to talk to Ellie.

"What's this? Jay and Emma? Together?" Jay turned around quickly, the turned back. Ellie shrugged and Emma grabbed Jay's hand.

"Jay, where are we going?" Emma asked. Jay stopped at the red light, leaned over and kissed Emma hard on the lips.

"This kid Jordan's parents house. But don't worry about it. Just enjoy the ride."

They arrived in front of a house, with loud music playing that could be heard down the beach. It was close to the water and Emma heard it as they pulled up after an hour of driving. The car ride had been fun, with Ellie and Craig talking in the back. Emma and Jay had a conversation of their own. Emma was starting to think how wrong she was about Jay. He was actually very nice guy. He just didn't let people in very easily, because he didn't want to get hurt, just like Emma. But they both were letting each other into their hearts. Ella let him know about what happened the night before (yes its only been one day) that made him somehow mad at Sean. Actually it pissed him off.

"What do you mean you overdosed? On what? Because of Sean??

Emma laughed at how Jay sounded. "They were painkillers." Emma put her head down. "and yes, because of Sean. I really loved him ya' know? He broke my heart. Way too many times, and I'm sick of it. I really need a change." Emma said trying to change the subject. "Thanks for doing all this for me. You really helped. With the hair and the clothes. I'm sick of being the good girl. I don't wanna be this way anymore, I wanna be--I don't know--more like." She pushed her hands through her hair. "Like you or Alex. Some one other then me."

Emma had gotten out of the car to let Ellie and Craig out of the back seat. Jay got out and walked around to Emma, then grabbed her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"You wanna change? How 'bout getting drunk in front of the whole gang and show them what a bad ass you really are? Let's go."

He pulled her into the house. The door was open so they just went straight inside. Jay walked her over to his gang that were sitting on the couch. The gang existed of Towers, Sean, Alex, Spinner and Paige, who had recently been added, being Alex's girlfriend and all. Jay walked away and soon came back with two drinks in his hand. He handed one of the drinks to Emma. She looked down at the cup for a while. Then she looked at all the people on the couch staring at her. She looked down at her drink, then without thinking picked up her drink to her mouth and chugged it. There was a silent acknowledgement that Emma had just been approved by the rest of the group. They heard a chant coming from the kitchen. "Go! Go! Go!" Emma, Jay, Towers, Spinner, Alex, Paige and Sean all walked into the kitchen to find Craig with a funnel in his mouth drinking a keg. Ellie stood next to him and when he finished she screamed and jumped on him like she were proud. Jay turned to Emma and she just shrugged. Then they heard a man call out "Alright! Who's next?!" The whole room went silent. Emma turned to Jay, and he smiled and nodded. She walked up to the man, who she just happened to know, but she didn't care. The guy shook his head at her. "I don't think such a good pretty girl like you could handle it." Emma sucked her teeth in. "Well we will see about that." She grabbed the funnel from his hand. "Bring it." She said with an attitude.

He nodded. "Okay Miss. Emma. Boys."

Two other boys came in from outside carrying in a brand new keg. They set it down on the table next to Emma, opened it and attached the tube to the top.

"Ready?" the man asked.

Emma nodded, put the funnel in her mouth, and one of the boys put the tube in the funnel and started to drink. Everyone around chanted louder then when they chanted from Craig.

"Chug! Chug! Go! Go!"

Jay stared at Emma in disbelief, Some one in the corner was timing it and when she threw the funnel, acknowledging that she was finished, he screamed "Holy sht!" Everyone turned to him.

"She just did that 3 minutes faster then Craig and he held the record." Everyone turned their head to Emma and stared. She smiled at the man.

"Told you I could do it. I guess I'm not such a good girl after all."

She turned and walked away, grabbing Jay's hand as she exited the kitchen. As soon as they got out of the kitchen Jay spoke up.

"So, that was kinda scary, but also really sexy."

Jay smiled, then Emma smiled. They walked out the front door and sat on the stoop. Jay pulled out a pack of cigs.

"Bad a$$, you want one?" He held out the pack to her. She took a deep breath then grabbed the pack. She took one out. Jay light it for her, and as she inhaled, Jay thought she looked like a natural. Then Jay spoke up wondering about something.

"Emma, how do you know Jordan?" Emma looked at him confused.

"That guy in there, Jordan, he's a close friend of mine and he said your name. How does he know you?" The smile that Emma had quickly faded and she looked beyond upset. "I--I don't know. Maybe someone said my name and he heard it."

"I didn't hear your name being said. Emma, tell me how you know him. Are you scared to tell me because you can tell me anything."

Emma looked pale and Jay felt bad for somewhat forcing Emma to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me if-." Emma cut him off.

"I was in the 7th grade. I met this kid, at least I thought he was a kid. He was sweet and I was so gullible. I met him at a hotel. He-" She thought for a moment, took a deep breath, not wanting to say that horrible word. "Um- After he-he(in this fic, Jordan did rape her) didn't want me to tell, so he tried to kill me." Emma took a drag of her cig.

"He is supposed to be in jail. They never told me he was let out." Jay stared at Emma and shook his head.

"Oh-Emma he wasn't let out. Honest Emma I didn't know. I-." He paused .

"What are you talking about Jay?"

"They didn't let him out Emma. He escaped, and I helped him. Emma, honest, he said he was in there for a selling to minors."

Emma walked away, back into the house, with the cig still in her hand. She saw Ellie on the couch sitting next to Craig. Emma walked up to her and said something.

"That was Jordan. The Jordan." Ellie looked at Emma sympathetically. Then she saw the cigarette in Emma's hand as she took another drag.

"What are you doing Emma?"

"I'm smoking a cig and wallowing in self pity. I'm very good at that you know. Gosh Ellie, I am so unbelievably drunk." She started laughing at herself when Sean came by.

"How come you never did anything this stuff when you were with me?"

Emma looked at him, picked up her cig to her mouth taking another drag, then put it back down.

"Because I hate you Sean. That's why, You ruined my life. But Jay, he makes it better. God I'm so stupid. She started to talk to herself. "He didn't know. It's not his fault. I'm so stupid." She took another drag of her cig, and walked away, without saying a word to anyone.

She walked out to the front porch to find Jay still sitting on the steps dumbfounded. Emma threw her cigarette off the porch.

"I'm stupid Jay." He turned around scared. Emma took her place sitting next to Jay.

"I'm stupid and drunk. You didn't know. So, it's okay, I forgive you. I mean-not forgive you but-"

Jay cut her off. He understood and he let her know by kissing her hard on the lips.

Jay pulled away to find Jordan himself standing at the doorway.

"Aw look at the cute couple." Jordan said as he walked down the steps and turned to face the two.

"And look at this. The girl who put me in jail, and the guy who got me out." He stepped closer to Emma, but she didn't move.

"I never got the chance to officially thank you Emma." She cringed as he said her name. She swallowed hard, then got up and walked straight over to him.

"Now before you do anything stupid, I would like to talk to you." He turned to face Jay, "Alone if you don't mind." Jay looked skeptically at him, then turned to face Emma.

"I'm fine Jay. Go inside, I will be there in a minute."

Jay nodded and walked into the house. Emma looked straight into Jordan's eyes.

"What?! What do you want?!" Emma ask him. She held her face strong, not wanting to let a tear fall, or show that he was making her upset.

"You Emma. I wan you. I've always wanted you. You have no idea how long I have wanted you." He moved in closer. "and I know that you want me too. I know it, for Jay's sake anyway. Yoy don't want him to get hurt how do you?" He moved in closer and grabbed her hand. Emma pulled her hand back to her side.

"Are you saying that if I don't go with you, that you will hurt Jay."

Jordan grabbed her hand back and held it harder.

"Something like that. Emma I could give you everything you will ever need. You won't want that loser after you have me." He pulled Emma's face to his and kissed her hard on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION: I'm sorry this chapter is going to be so short, but its just to get everyone's attention.. If you all give me some nice comments, i will definatlly post more up soon!!!

* * *

Jay came back outside to see Emma and Jordan kissing. Emma's back was against the tree and Jordan was on top of her. Jay walked over to the tree and pulled Jordan off, and held him away for a second to ask Emma is she was okay. But she didn't get the chance to answer because Jay started punching him in the face. 

Emma screamed. "Jay stop." He stopped instantly. "Emma what are you doing? Let me just kick his ass and everything will be fine." Jay continued to punch Jordan.

"Jay!! Please stop." Jay dropped Jordan to the ground.

"I don't understand you Emma! What's going on?"

Jordan stood up behind Jay and walked next to Emma. He put his hand on her waist, and Emma just stood there.

"Go on Emma tell him." She didn't say a word. She couldn't. So Jordan spoke up for her.

"Jay, I would like you to meet my girlfriend." Jordan had an evil smile on his face. Jay shook his head.

"No! No! Emma is my girlfriend. What did you do to her?" Jay couldn't handle what was going on.

Jordan just smiled. Emma could tell that Jay's heart was breaking, and for some odd reason it made her feel a little safer in the arms of the devil.

"Jay please, just leave." Emma pleaded.

Jay shook his head again. "No, Emma what has he done to you?"

"Nothing. Just leave. I don't need you. I have Jordan now." Emma's face was sad, and Jay could tell. There was nothing he could do though. As Jay walked away he heard Jordan speak. "Good girl. That was smart."

Jay walked back into the party and drank his sadness away, as Jordan and Emma continued to make-out against the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since the party and Emma and Jordan were together. Jordan made Emma move out of her house, saying he was sick of her parents saying they couldn't be together. Emma didn't want to leave her parents, but she knew that if she defied Jordan that something bad might happen. She was afraid for herself, her family, and surprisingly Jay. She missed him most. He was the one guy that she knew in a long time that actually cared if she was okay. Every time he saw her in the hallway, he asked her if she was okay. And every time she would answer by nodding and smiling. But it would upset Jay so much when the next day she would come in with a black eye. 

On the next Friday afternoon Emma was waiting on the steps of Degrassi for Jordan to pick her up. He was always late, but if he didn't see her sitting here at 3 o'clock on the dot he would get mad and that was never good. Jay saw her sitting there all alone, it was 3:30, meaning Jordan was a half and hour late. Jay hated how he saw Emma being treated. He sat down next to Emma on the step.

"You shouldn't sit here. If Jordan sees you he will get mad."

"Then why are you with him."

Emma wanted to tell him so bad, but she knew couldn't.

"Just leave please."

"No Emma. This doesn't make sense. You said you liked me and then all of a sudden you start dating Jordan. And after what he did to you before. And now, what he's doing to you." He touched her eye.

"It's nothing Jay, I tripped."

He nodded in disbelief. "Yeah sure Emma. I can't believe this. He has to be hurting you. Threatening you. Please tell me!"

Emma shook her head. "I wish I could tell you Jay. Honest I do, but I can't ."

Jay shook his head along with Emma.

"Well I don't understand. If you want to tell me, they why can't you. It's him isn't it." Jay took off his hat in anger and then threw it on the step.

"Darnnit Emma!! What is wrong with you. Your smarter then this. I know you. Please!!! tell me what's going on. Is he threatening your family?" She shook her head. "Manny?" She shook again "Ellie? Craig?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Just then Emma saw Jordan down the block. She stood up quickly and walked at least 2 steps away from Jay. Right before Jordan pulled up, Emma said quitetly, but loud enough for Jay to hear.

"You."

At first Jay was confused but then he understood. He watched closely as Emma carefully got into the front seat. Jordan kissed her cheek hello and she smiled lightly.

Then she turned to look out the window. She waved goodbye to Jay and he waved back. Jordan pulled away from the school. He immediately yelled at Emma.

"What the heck was that?" He seemed angry and Emma knew she had to calm him down.

"Nothing baby. he was wondering what happened to my eye."

He turned to her angrily. "And what did you say?"

"I told him I fell."

The way she said it Jordan didn't believe a word that she was saying. He hated when Emma lied, espically to him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, and I want the truth, and if I don't get it Emma-."

He stopped and clenched his fist. Emma nodded.

"It was nothing baby. Honest nothing." He sucked his teeth and nodded.

He pulled up in front of an apartment that he and Emma had been living in.

"It better be. For your sake."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school Manny was just coming out of Spirt Squad practice. Jay was just walking to his car. Manny walked up behind Jay and tapped him on his shoulder. Jay turned around hopeing desperately that it was Emma. It wasn't and his head went down.

"Hoping it was Emma?" Manny asked.

"What do you want Slutos?"

"Ouch that hurt Jay. Listen, I know you like her. I don't know what's going on with her. She moved out of her parents house. She stopped talking to me. She comes to school with black eyes. I want to know what is going on Jay. She is my best friend and I don't want to loose her." She took a deep breath.

Jay took a deep breath, grabbed her head and lead her to the car's passenger door.

"I'll bring you home and we will talk about this on the way there."

"Okay, I guess. But don't make any moves on me mister."

Jay laughed then Manny laughed.

The car ride back to Emma's house, where Manny was staying. Jay told Manny about what him and Emma were talking about before she came.

"So she's risking her life for you? How stupid could she be?"

Jay smiled. "Actually, I find it kind of sweet. I mean, I can protect myself, she doesn't need to do it, but it's nice to know that some one cares."

Manny nodded. "That's Emma for you."

Jay stopped in front of the house, Manny spoke up again. "Why don't you come inside and talk to her parents?"

Jay shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Her parents hate me."

Manny bit her lip. "That's true, but I think they like you better then they like Jordan."

Jay nodded. "I guess, but this is just for Emma. We are not friends or anything."

Manny laughed. "Okay Jay."

Jay turned off the car and both Manny and Jay got out of the car. They both walked up the path to the house as Manny pulled out the keys to the house. She unlocked the door and walked in. Jay followed.

"Spike, Snake! I'm home!" Manny screamed.

Spike came to greet her when she saw Jay standing there.

"What is he doing here Manny?"

Jay coughed. "um, I'm here to talk to you." He paused, not sure if he should mention her name. "About Emma."

Snake walked into the room. "What about Emma?"

Manny spoke up. "I think you two should sit down."

* * *

They were sitting inside their apartment making out on the couch when her cell phone rang. The caller id read 'unknown'. She answered the phone.

Emma: hello

Spike: Hey Em. It's mom.

Emma looked over to Jordon.

Emma: oh, what do you want?

Spike: I was calling to check up on you and to see if you would like to come over for dinner .

Emma: I don't know mom. Jordan's taking me out for dinner.

Spike: oh come on Emma. It's one night. Will it really hurt to have dinner with your parents.

Emma sighed deeply

Emma: hold on,

She covered the mouth piece of the phone and spoke to Jordan.

"Baby, my parents' want me to come over for diner and it would only be for a little while. I promise I iwill be back at like 9. But I kinda do miss my parents. Ya know?"

Emma had suddenly realized she had made a mistake.

"What?! I'm not good enough huh? God Emma, you do this all the time. I don't know why I am even with you."

Emma sighed. "I'll tell her we will do it some other time."

Jordan could see that Emma was upset and it's not like he meant to hurt her. He sighed also.

"No, Emma you go and I will just stay home. Unless you want me to come with you?"

Emma smiled at the fact that he was not mad at her. She suddenly realized that her mother was still waiting on the phone. She picked up the phone to her ear. "Mom." Spike coughed.

Spike: Yeah. I'm here.

Emma: What time would you like us to come over?

Spike: Around 6. And what do you mean we?

Emma: Me and Jordan.

Spike: Oh Emma. I just want it to be the 5 of us, the family. You, Me, Dad, Jack, and Manny of course.

Emma: Oh, so Jordan can't come.

As she said this she looked into Jordan's eyes. He shook his head, grabbed his keys off the side table and walked out the door. Emma thought to herself.

'Crap, he's mad at me. Maybe I shouldn't go. Or maybe I should just so mom won't worry.'

Emma: Mom.

Spike: Yea Em.

Emma: It's 5 now. Can I just come over now?

Emma could hear the smile form on her mother's face through the phone.

Spike: Yeah, Em. You could defiantly come over now.

Emma smiled and hung up the phone. She grabbed a sweater and her put her cell phone and walked out the front door toward her parents house. She had a far walk, but she couldn't wait to see her mother and father.


	10. Chapter 10

The doorbell rang and spike ran to the door. She opened the door and her daughter stood there. "Oh Emma." She sounded sympathetic. Emma walked over and hugged her mother. "Hey mom." She hugged her back, then walked into the house, and Spike closed the door. "Emma baby. I didn't think they were telling the truth. I told them you were stronger than that. But I guess your not"  
Spike walked over and sat on the couch. Emma followed her and sat down next to her mother. "What are you talking about mom?" Spike pulled a mirror out from her purse that was sitting on the table next to her. She opened it up and let Emma see for herself. As soon as Emma saw her face she said "Crud" out loud. Then immediately remembered that she forgot to reapply her makeup before she left the house.  
"I walked into the dresser mom. It's nothing. You know how clumsy I am"  
"That is not from 'walking into a dresser' Emma. Tell me the truth and I can help you Em"  
Emma shook her head. "There's nothing to tell you mom ." Spike sighed deeply. "You can come in now. She won't admit it." Emma looked confused but as soon as she saw their faces, she knew she was in for trouble. 

Jay stared straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry Emma, but when Manny told me that you weren't talking to her anymore I knew something was really wrong. Emma, if you are doing this for me, I'm flattered, but you really don't need to do this. I can take care of myself. i have my boys, and if I really wanted to I could call the cops. I don't care about my safety Emma. I care about yours. Why are you doing this to yourself"  
A single tear out of Emma's eye. "Don't flatter yourself Jay. This isn't about you. I love Jordan. And Mom, I thought you said this was a family dinner. If so, then why is he here. He is not family"  
"Cause I care about you Emma. That's why I asked you out. I like you and I want to get to know you even more"  
Just then Sean walked out of through the kitchen door. "Look even Sean was worried about you. Look at yourself Emma"  
He pulled her over to a full sized mirror.  
(speech by Jay)  
"Look at yourself. You moved out of your parents' house to move into your 1 week old boyfriend's apartment. You stopped talking to your best friend. You don't talk to anyone in school. Your failing classes. Emma, you need to stop this. This boy that you are letting run your life, he raped you Emma. Did you forget how much you hated him before that night and you should still hate him. he's hitting you. He doesn't love you and you don't love him. I just want you to look at yourself"  
Emma sighed and looked at herself like she was told to do. She looked at herself for awhile. She stood there, without exaggeration, for an hour, staring at herself. She looked at her face for a little and then she started to look deep inside herself. After all that silence. She finally spoke up. "What do I do." Those were the only words she could get out of her mouth. She started to cry as her knees when weak. She fell to the floor. Everyone, including Sean, Jay, Manny, Spike and Snake just stared at her. Spike was about to go over to Emma and give her a hug, or something like that, but Jay got there first. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed Emma. He rubbed her back then pulled away to look at her face. He wiped away the tears lightly, making sure not to hurt her. "It's gunna be okay Emma." He hugged her again. "It's gunna be okay. We will get you help. We'll get you out of this."

It was now 9:15 and Emma still wasn't back at their apartment and Jordan was getting mad. She told him that she would be home at 9 and she hadn't called. So he got his keys and went to his car. He drove to Emma's parents house thinking about what he was going to do to Emma when he got her home. He pulled up n front of the house and angrily got out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked at least 20 times before Jay answered the door. "Where is my girlfriend"  
"I don't know. She left like 15 minutes ago. She must love you because she didn't even give me the time of day. Now get the hell out of here"  
"But I just came from our apartment and she wasn't there. And the way I came was the way Emma would walk"  
"Well, she's not here, so you can leave now." Jay said sternly. "I don't believe you. Let me in." He tried to push open the door, but Jay held it harder. "Listen, even if she was here, I wouldn't let you in. I just don't like you." Jay smiled at his own comment.  
"No you listen." He pulled Jay outside by the collar of his shirt. "I want my girlfriend and if you think that you are going to keep her from me, you've got another thing coming." Jay pushed Jordan off himself. "Never.. ever.. touch me ever again. Now get the hell out of here before I am forced to hurt you"  
"As soon as Emma comes out I will leave. No questions asked. I just saw her in the window. EMMA!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!! We need to go home. You have school tomorrow." Jordan said trying to sound reasonable to the fact that he was yelling at his girlfriend. "Emma baby, come on. I want to get home. I miss you. I wanna--you know"  
He winked toward Jay, and he immediately lunged toward Jordan. Jay threw a punch and Jordan ducked. Before anymore punches could be thrown Emma came out screaming. "Jay! Stop it." The she turned toward Jordan and spoke sweetly. "I'm sorry baby, I was in the bathroom. But listen, I want to talk to you for a minute." She smiled walking over to him. She took his hand. "I want to move back with my parents." She said afraid and biting her lip. "What do you mean you want to move back"  
"Well, I miss my parents. I'm not breaking up with you or anything. I just miss my parents that's all"  
"No! I'm not letting you. Now come on, I wanna go home." He said grabbing her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go, so she pulled her whole body really hard and she fell to the floor. Jordan picked up his hand to get some leverage, but just before he was about to lunge his arm down, Jay ran to Emma's defense and grabbed Jordan's arm. He looked toward Emma to make sure she was okay, just as he had that night at the party. Emma nodded and before waiting any longer Jay punched Jordan in the face. He just laughed it of and punched Jay back. He fell to the floor. Jordan grabbed Emma's arm, and Emma, not wanting to let Jay get hurt anymore let Jordan take her. He opened the passenger side door and threw Emma in. Before Jordan had the time to go around to the other side Jay jumped on his back. Snake, Spike and Sean came running out of the house to get Emma and help Jay. 

"Sean, call the police!" Snake called out to Sean as he ran to help Jay who was in the middle of the fight. Sean ran inside to call the police. Spike ran over to Jordan's car. She opened the door and tried to pull Emma out but she wouldn't move. Spike screamed and pulled but Emma would not move. Jay saw this and stopped fighting. Snake was about to question why Jay was stopping but then he heard Spike screaming at Emma. She pulled the jacket off Emma's. When she, and everyone else saw what Emma was holding, they stopped dead in their tracks. Manny and Sean ran outside to see what was happening. Emma picked up the gn and pointed it at...

Emma picked up the gn and pointed it at herself. "Emma , what are you doing?" Jay asked concerned after no one else said anything.  
"I can't do this anymore. People are getting hurt over me. Life just isn't worth living anymore. I'm sorry"  
"Emma get out of the car." Jordan said angrily. Emma stood up immediately and walked straight up to Jordan.  
"You know this is your fault, all of this" she used her hand to acknowledge her face "it's your fault I'm doing this." She the pulled the gn down from herself and looked it for a moment. Then she pulled it back up, this time not at herself. This time she pointed it at..

This time she pointed it at Jordan.  
"Ya know what? I don't want to k/ll myself, not for you"  
She didn't move, Jordan tried to wall up to her but she screamed for him to walk back. When Jay walked toward her, she stopped him also but this time, not by screaming. "Jay, I know you don't like me anymore, so you don't have to help me"  
"What are you talking about Emma, of course. I still like you. And I have to help you, why do you think I'm here"  
"Why would you still like me, I'm used. Used goods. You only like virgins.  
"Oh Emma, that's sooo not true. I liked you because of you,. Your virginity, even though you never really were one, just made you yourself. That's what I liked about you. "  
Jay walked closer to her slowly but surely. When he got to her he slowly reached her hand toward the gn. "Give me the gn Emma. Please I just want to help you. "  
A tear rolled down Emma's check.  
"I can't. It will never end, unless I k/ll him"  
"No Emma. Look behind you"  
She hesitated, but eventually turned around to see Sean, Manny, Spike, Snake, and the police standing there. "He's going to jail Emma, you don't have to worry anymore it's okay"  
Jay now had is hand on the gn, but Emma's hand was still holding the trigger. Her hand shook with fear and her eyes were glazed with tears. She shut her eyes quickly then when she opened them back up her eyes were directly in front of Jay's. He stood there before here holding the gn with here and she knew if she pulled the trigger it would kill Jay. She knew for a fact that she didn't want that. She eased the grip she held on the gn. Jay felt this and took this opportunity and grabbed it from Emma's hand. As soon as Jay had the gn the police ran into action. Two cops ran over to Emma and another two ran to Jordan. The ones that took Jordan were not gentle at all. They grabbed him, threw him down on the floor, handcuffed him, then had him back on his feet to shove him in the back seat of the police car. The ones that came from Emma were much more gentle. They spoke to her. But first, the did turn her around to put the hand cuff's.  
"What's your name hunny?" The officer asked her.  
"Emma. Emma Christine Nelson-Simpson." She stated bluntly.  
"Can I ask you what happened here Miss. Nelson"  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I planned on k/lling myself"  
Those were the only words she got out before stuck her into the police car. 


	11. Chapter 11

One month later, Emma sat on her hospital bed . Jordan's court date was today and she was nervous as hell. Emma had gotten away with attempted murder, being with the face that she was suing Jordan for why she wanted to k/ll herself. Emma didn't have to serve time for the whole gn situation because, well, she had a reason to be upset and she was planning on k/lling herself, not Jordan. As Emma sat there she thought back to that day. She remembered her parents and Manny and Sean. Then she remembered something else.  
flashback "Cause I care about you Emma. That's why I asked you out, because I like you and I want to get to know you." And then when she was holding the gn he said something else. "What are you talking about Emma? Of course I still like you. And I have to help you. Why else would I be here." end flashback  
Jay was the only person that kept her sane in this hospital. He was amazing. He sent her flowers, gifts, candy, and came to visit almost everyday. He had to testify at the court hearing today, and so did Emma. But right now she sat on her bed playing solitar and thinking. Jay walked into the room and sat on here game right in the middle.  
"Jay!! I was sooo close!! You boob." She hit him playfully on his arm. "Did you just call me a boob? How old are you"  
"Well, I'm 17 but everyone here treats me like I'm 5. So now I act like that. But damn Jay. I need a cig really bad. You got any?" Recently, since she had been in a mental hospital, she had been smoking a lot. It's been that, and Jay that has kept her alive. He pulled out two wrapped boxes with a bow on it. The first one she opened was a pack of Newport cigs, her favorite. The next one took her more by surprise. It was a ring. It was a Sterling Silver CZ Heart Ring. (look it up online, the ring is gorgeous.)It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She took it out of the box and put it on her right index finger.  
"Jayson, this is sooo pretty. What is it for though"  
"For being the one person I can actually talk to. You don't judge me Em. I really like you and I'm hoping that you and I could try again. And this time I won't have to worry about that boy stealing you from me"  
Emma had a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe that even after all that had gone on he still liked her.  
"What are you trying to say Jay?" "I don't know why I'm so nervous to ask you this. I've done this before. I've gone out with soo many girls. But then again your not just some girl." Emma blushed. "Just spit it out Jay"  
Before thinking he did spit it out. "Will you be my girlfriend..again"  
She smiled and hugged him "Is that a yes?" He asking hoping that her answer was yes.  
"Of course it's a yes"  
She kissed him hard on the lips and Emma fell down on the bed with Jay on top of her. They were making out, which felt good because they hadn't done it since that night of the party. And once again someone walked in. And guess who it was. None other then Ellie Nash.  
"Again guys?" She started laughing.  
"Hey El"  
"Didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to wish you good look at the trial You get him in jail Emma. He deserves it. Anyways, continue what you were doing." She smiled and walked back out the door laughing. Jay and Emma just shrugged it off and went back to making out. This time Snake and Spike walked in the room. "Emma, you have to get ready we are leaving in a--" She cut herself off when she saw Jay and Emma going at it. She coughed and Emma and Jay jumped right of the bed. They both tried to fix their hair without laughing, but they couldn't help it. They both blurted out in laughter. Spike and Snake just stood there and finally Spike spoke up. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Emma took Jay's hand. "Mom Jay asked me out. And I said yes. So"  
Spike walked over and hugged Emma. When she pulled away she said "As long as your happy and safe I'm okay with it"  
Emma smiled and hugged her mother again.  
"Okay so like I was saying. Get dressed because we have to leave"  
Emma nodded grabbed her clothes that hung on a hanger on the door and walked into the bathroom. Her parents walked out. Emma heard her parents leave so she opened the door. Jay was sitting on Emma's bed.  
"Your dressed already?" He got up and walked over the bathroom door where Emma stood.  
"No, actually I was just waiting for my parents to leave. Come here"  
Jay walked into the bathroom and Emma shut the door behind him.  
"What are you doing Emma"  
She pulled him by the collar closer to her. "I have to take a shower." She winked and took off her sweater.  
"Then I should leave." For once in Jay's entire life he was nervous. iIs Emma trying to suduce me/i He turned around to open the door, but Emma flipped him back around.  
"Why would you do that?" She leaned in and kissed him hard. He pulled away.  
"I'm not Jordan Emma. I'm not going to leave you or hurt you if I don't get some action"  
She stepped back and opened the bathroom door and slammed it.  
"God Jay, I wasn't saying that at all. Maybe I actually wanted you. Do you always have to ruin things"  
Jay slammed the bathroom door back closed and locked it. He took off his suit jacket and pulled off his tie. "I'm not one to ruin a good thing Emma"  
He unbuttoned his nice dressy shirt and took it off. He threw it on the sink. Then he walked over to the shower and turned it on.  
"Didn't you want to take a shower"  
Emma smiled and took off her shirt.  
"Yeah. I definitely need a shower"  
She walked over to him and he smiled. .  
But Jay walked over to the sink, grabbed his stuff.  
"I'm not one to ruin a good thing, so that's why I'm going to sit on your bed and wait for you to finish your shower"  
Jay walked back outside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. All Emma could saw was "wow."

When Emma came out of the bathroom dressed and read, Jay was laying on Emma's bed also ready to leave. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. So Emma walked over and touched his cheek. He didn't open his eyes, so she thought to herself out loud.  
" Jayson Hogart. Who would have ever thought that he would be the one to save my life. Sean was usually the one to do that. Now it's you. Your so amazing. I think I would die without you Jay." She kissed his cheek and he finally woke up. "Good morning sunshine"  
Jay leaned up and kissed her. Emma pulled away and grabbed his hand.  
"Come on. We're going to be late." They walked out of the room hand in hand.

"He r/a/p/e/d me when I was in 7th grade. She said as she sat in the stand. "Then why would to agree to be his 'boyfriend'?" She used air quotes when saying boyfriend.  
"Well at the party, he threatened me and Jay. He said he would kll Jay"  
"Now, did he actually say these exact words?" The lawyer asked.  
"Well no, but he implied it"  
"So he did not say, 'If you won't be my 'girlfriend' then I will kll Jay.  
"No, he didn't"  
The lawyer nodded his head then sat back down. Emma lawyer stood up. "I know this is hard for you Emma, but do you think you could answer some more questions'  
Emma nodded her head. "When you were with Jordan, did he ever harm you?" Her lawyer asked. "Yes. He used to hit me when I did something wrong"  
"Then why did you stay with him"  
"I was scared, for myself, my family, Jay"  
"Jay? What type of relationship do you have with him"  
"He was my friend. After Sean, my ex, broke up with me, he was the only one there for me. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do"  
"Didn't you think that this young man could defend himself. He looks strong enough"  
"Well, you don't know Jordan. He has a gang and everything. I didn't want Jay to get hurt"  
"So you were with Jordan out of your love for Jay"  
Emma sat there for a moment, ilove?/i Then she smiled and nodded. "Yeah"  
"No more questions your honor"  
The judge nodded. "You may step down Miss. Nelson."

Then it was Jay's turn .  
"State your full name for the court"  
"Jayson Michael Hogart"  
"How do you know Miss. Nelson?" The lawyer asked.  
"We were friends. Well at the time, we were sort of dating"  
"And how do you know Jordan?" "He was a friend of mine"  
"Okay. I was also informed that you helped him break out of jail. Why would you do that if Emma was the one that put him in there"  
"I actually didn't know that when I helped him out of jail. He told me he was in there for a drug bust." "So if you and Emma were going out then how did she become Jordan's girlfriend"  
"I have no idea. We were at a party, and he came outside and Emma said she wanted to talk to him. I went inside, and when I came back out they were kissing and Emma said they were together. I knew something was wrong though, because she before that she told me how much she hated him"  
"Did you ever go up to Emma after that night at the party"  
"Yeah. I saw her at school with a black eye. She said that she tripped, but I know Emma, she isn't clumsy at all. Then I asked her what was going on? I asked her if he was threatening her family, or Manny, or Ellie or Craig. And every time she shook her head. Then when Jordan pulled up, as she was walking away she said 'you.' It freaked me out, so when Manny came out of cheerleading practice I told her I was worried about Emma, and we went to her parents"  
"What happened when you went to parents"  
"We had like this intervention kind of thing. That's when Emma admitted that he was hurting her. That's also where she had the gn and was going to k/ll herself. That's when we called the cops"  
"Has Emma ever been depressed enough to do this before she was with Jordan"  
"Well no not that I know of"  
"You do realize that by making this testify you will either go to jail or get community service for helping Jordan get out of jail"  
"Yes, and I'm willing to do that for Emma's safety and getting that a$$ hole off the street"  
"Thank you. You may step down now." Jay went back to his seat. That's when the jury went inside the room to determine their verdict. The jury came out to the room after about an our and a half. They sat in their seats. One man stood. The judge ask "What's your verdict"  
"In the 1st degree abuse and 2nd degree r/a/p/e we find the defendent guilty as charged"  
Jordan put his head in his hands. The judge told him to stand. He did as he was told.  
"Since you were found guilty you have 15 years for r/a/p/e and 20 for abuse. Do you understand this"  
Jordan nodded. "Graurd, take him away." One of the guards took Jordan away. "Mr. Jayson Hogart. Can you please stand up." Jay stood up from his seat. "For your assist in helping Jordan out of jail you must do 3 months of community service. Jay nodded. On the side Emma was smiling at her defeat of Jordan. 


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sat in her room 2 days after the trial. Her mother wouldn't let her out of the house yesterday because she was afraid of Jordan's friend's hurting Emma. And now Emma was too afraid to go out because her mom made such a big deal about the day before. So instead of going out the day before, Jay came over. They had what you would call a movie marathon, well more of a make out session on Emma's couch before her mother came home from work. Today, however, Jay was still there, but Craig and Ellie were coming over. Ellie and Craig were offically together. Well, actually they were offically together since the night of the party. They decided to come over t make sure Jay didn't try anything with how vulnerable Emma was at the moment. Emma told Ellie about how good Jay was about what she now calls the shower experience. Jay had slept over the night before and Emma's mother didn't even say anything. She trusted her daughter and she also knew that she wouldn't have sex with any guy after all what Jordan had done to her. Jay and Emma were making out on the couch when the door bell rang. Emma jumped up to answer it, leaving Jay with his eyes closed and his face still in the kissyyy position. (lol) It was Ellie and Craig. They argued for a moment, the Ellie said, "If you really want to go then just ask her""Emma, darling, I know you are like terrified to go out or whatever but there is like, this really big party tonight and if you come out tonight everyone will know you aren't afraid of him." Craig said quickly. Emma stood there for a moment. Ellie jumped in. "I told him not to ask you , it's too soon, your not ready, it's okay.." Emma stopped her there, and grabbed her hand pulling her towards her room. "Come help me pick out an outfit!" Ellie looked at her confussed but Craig understood and gave Emma a big hug before she went downstairs. 

In Emma's room Ellie and Emma were talking and Craig and Jay were being evin and listing in on their conversation."With the shower experience thing I knew that Jay obviously didn't want me. I mean, I'm used, no wonder he doesn't want to have sex with me"  
"Maybe Jay just doesn't want to ruin your good relationship. He's soo happy with you I can tell. He came home the day of the trial he was smiling from ear to ear. It was soo cute"  
"But I don't get it. I WANT to have sex with him and he's like being prude. He's acting like I used to act." From the stairs Craig giggled at Jay being a prude. Jay punched him in the arm. "Shut up man. I can hear." They continued to listen.  
"Well Craig is not like that at all. It's like constant sex! Don't get me wrong, it's amazing. But it's not how it used to be. We don't talk as much, all he wants to do is make out or have sex. Some times I just want to talk to him. I love talking to him"  
"See, that's how Jay is. Can we please just switch boyfriends"  
"Umm, eww, that's my brother"  
Emma laughed. "Sorry, but ya know what's wierd"  
"What's that?" Ellie asked. "I never thought I would love someone as much as I love Jay after what happened with Jordan"  
"Wait, LOVE?!?!" Ellie's chin dropped to the ground.  
Emma looked at her. "Yeah Ellie. I love him"  
Jay couldn't control himself, he blurted out "oh sh!t." Craig covered his mouth hopping that the girls didn't hear him. Emma looked toward the door to her stairs and saw two dark figures and motioned to Ellie that the boys were there. So Ellie and Emma decided to teach them a lesson.  
"But let's not talk about how much me love the boys Ellie. This is our together time, we never get to see each other anymore." Emma winked.  
"I don't know Em. The guys are right upstairs. What if they come down and see us"  
"They won't come down. They know that girls take hours to get ready." "True True." Emma leaned towards Ellie smiling. Jay and Craig edged up to get a closer look and Just when Emma's lips touched Ellie's the fells fell over through the door. The girls started cracking up. Jay jumped up from the floor. "You two were totally just about to hook up!" Emma laughed and walked over toward him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"No, we knew that you were there. I heard your big mouth.  
Jay blushed "oh." Then she pushed Jay and Craig back up the stairs and told them they really needed to get ready. Ellie and Emma chatted as the got ready. Emma wore low rise jeans with a shirt that said 'I'm hot. Get over it.' She wore her black converse shoes with duck laces. She had on the ring that Jay bought her, her heart necklace and a pair of silver hoop earings. For her make up, she had on lots of eyeliner and mascara with grayish color eye shadow and light pick lip gloss.  
Ellie wore a pair of jeans with one of Emma's green tank tops with her black leather jacket on top and her converse shoes. She wore her normal smoky makeup. She had on her hoop circle necklace and a pair of Emma's studded duck earings'. They walked up the stairs about an hour later ready to leave. Jay and Craig both did their 'wow you look amazing' speech and then they left.

* * *

They sat in the car once they arrived at the party. Emma couldn't really move out the moment."We could just go back to your house. It's not a problem Emma." Craig said suddenly realizing that he had sort of pressured Emma to come.

"No! If I don't get back into the loop now, I never will." Emma pulled out a cig from the pack in her pocket book. Jay took out and lighter and light it for her. Ellie suddenly spoke up.  
"I can't believe you are encouraging her to smoke"  
As she said this Jay light up his own cig.  
"I'm not encouraging her. It's her choice." He simply stated "It calms me down El. And Jay's not encouraging me. If he didn't light it, I would have lit it myself"  
Ellie nodded. "Okay. Can we go then"  
Emma took one long hard pull then let it out. She opened the car door. "Let's do this"  
When they got into the house the first thing Emma did was take a beer. She drank it fast. jay grabbed her another beer and pulled her to a couch in the corner. Ellie and Craig went off to do their own thing.  
"I'm proud of you Emma." Jay said as soon as they sat down on the couch.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I'm proud of you." He repeated. "For what"  
"For standing up to.. ya know. For getting back out so soon. For being you again"  
"Oh." She blushed.  
"I have a confession to make"  
"Oh, and what's that?" Emma asked.  
"I heard what you said in your room before"  
"Oh." She blushed again.  
"I just don't want to pressure you to have s$x with me just because you think it's all I want from you"  
"I know Jay." She stated simply looking into his eyes.  
"But i also have another confession to make"  
Emma laughed "Oh yeah, and what's this one"  
"You are real to me"  
"What"  
"Every girl before you, I have just hook up with, ya know. I had s$x with random girls that meant nothing to me. I mean, I guess Ales was different, but I never really loved her. And this..." He motioned to her and back at himself. "Us...it scares me so much. Because I don't want to loose the girl that I truly..." He stuttered. He bit his lip then looked around the room for a moment to search for the right words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." He waited for her response. Emma's jaw dropped to the ground.  
"WHAT?" she sort of screamed, not realizing it. Most of the crowd turned to look at them and the music suddenly shut off. He blushed, the looked into her eyes and repeated once again. "I love you Emma." He smiled his cute, adorable, sexy Jay smile. The crowd went "awww" in unison when he said it but all Emma could do was smile. Smile like she never smiled before. "Now would be a good time to say something." Jay asked nervously.  
"I wasn't expecting that"  
The music started again and they were once again left alone in the cowed room.  
Jay laughed. "I just, I had to say it"  
"Well I'm glad you said it because I love you too"  
He pulled her in for a passionate kiss witch eventually turned into a full on make-out session.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Emma's mother decided that since Emma went out the night before then she was ready to go back to school. When spike came down the stairs she saw Jay and Emma sleeping in the bed together. She walked over to wake up her daughter but instead woke up Jay."Mrs. Nelson, it's not what it looks like for real. Actually I was hoping I could talk to you"  
Spike nodded and walked up the stairs with Jay following. They sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm kind of worried about Emma." He confessed.  
"Why is that"  
"Well in a polite way all she wants to do is jump my bones"  
Spike laughed at the way he put it.  
"Jay, she just got out of a very sexual relationship. She's scared that if she doesn't sleep with you she will loose you. Just let her know you won't leave"  
He nodded. "But yesterday I was listening in on her conversation with Ellie telling her that I'm prude that I don't wanna do it"  
"She doesn't think that, she just wants to make herself fell better, thinking that Jordan didn't force her. That she wanted to do it. She's going to therapy today after school, maybe you could go with her"  
He nodded again. "Maybe that's a good idea." He smiled at her. "Thanks"  
"No problem. Now go wake her up. You and her are going to school today"  
He nodded once again and walked downstairs.

* * *

He woke her up and told her to get really for school. She moaned and groaned, but eventually got up. About an hour later, Jay and Emma were sitting in the car waiting for the first period bell to ring, Just then Emma heard a knock at her window. She didn't want to pull away from kissing Jay but the person just kept knocking. Emma turned around to see Mrs. Hatzilicous. Emma rolled down her window. "Welcome back Ms. Nelson. How are you feeling""Fine""Good. That's good. I know it's you first day back and all, but I have a favor to ask of you"  
"I don't know Mrs, H. I just got back"  
She cut her off. "I know. And I wouldn't ask you except everyone on the welcoming committee is out. Manny is sick and Darcy has Sprit practice. You the only available person at the moment"  
Mrs. H had to puppy dog eyes begging Emma. Emma looked at Jay then back at Mrs. H.  
"I guess"  
"Thank you Emma. You're a life savor. Meet me in my office when the bell rings"  
Mrs. H walked away and Jay looked at Emma.  
"I'm sorry Jay, I really wanted to stay with you today"  
"No, actually it will mean that you will get back to yourself maybe"  
"I guess, but still"  
As they sat in the car making out, before the bell rang, the son on the radio played 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessionals.

* * *

The bell ran and the two of them got out of the car. Emma handed Jay a folded paper. "Don't read this until your sitting in class""Does that mean I have to go to class"  
Emma laughed and nodded. The two of them walked hand in hand into school. Everyone gave Emma weird looks, obviously because they all knew about what had happened to Emma. They reached Ms. H's office. Emma sighed. "Back to this crap." Jay said and Emma laughed. "Meet me outside during lunch for a cig, then you can take me out to lunch"  
Jay laughed tand leaned in for a kiss. Just when they kissed Sean walked by. He stoped right in front of them. "No PDA." Sean said harshly.  
They both gave Sean an evil stare and he walked away. Jay kissed Emma one more time before walkeing away. Emma took a deep breath before walking into Ms. H's office.

* * *

She walked inside to see Ms, H in her chair talking to a boy on the opposite side of her desk. "Oh good. Emma you're here." The boy turned around. "Greg this is Emma"  
Emma waved and said hi. He did the same. "She will be your guide for the day"  
He nodded and the two of them walked out. When they stood outside the office waiting for Greg to get his schedule, Emma took the time to look at him. He was tall and had a really nice tan like he used to live in Florida. He had light brown eyes and bleach blond hair. Emma thought 'o god, he looks good." The she rethought that she has a boyfriend, Jay, and he was the best boyfriend ever. Jay helped her through Jordan and he was amazing, but Jay wouldn't have s$x with her, and right now that's all she wanted, at least that's what she thought. Greg got his schedule and she took him on the tour of the building. They got all the way around by the lunch bell. He had the same period lunch as her so Emma decided to take him to lunch with Jay. When the two of them walked out of the building Emma pulled out a cig and lit it, waiting for Jay. "you smoke?" Greg asked. "yeah," Emma replied looking around for Jay.  
"I didn't picture you as a smoker"  
"Well I do, get over it." Emma said with more an attitude then she wanted to have. Just then she spotted Jay. She ran over to him and Greg followed. "Jay this is Greg, he's the new kid. I'm showing him around"  
"Greg this is Jay." When she said that, Jay got upset and Emma noticed, so she added. "Jay is my sexy boyfriend"  
Jay smiled and stole Emma's cig from her, took a pull then gave it back.  
They got into Jay's car, drove to the dot, ate lunch, then came back to school.

* * *

Emma, Jay, and Greg all had the next class together, English with Mrs. Kwan. She introduced the new student and they went on with class. Jay sat behind Emma and Greg sat next to Jay. Emma was paying attention and Jay and Greg were talking. "Yo Jay, your girlfriend is hot." Greg whispered "um thanks""Do you guys do it""shutup." Jay whispered but started to get mad. "What is she, prude? She doesn't look it"  
"She's not prude. Can you shutup"  
"hey Emma"  
Emma turned around a little. "Yeah"  
"Jay says your prude"  
Jay jumped in. "I did not"  
Emma laughed. "More like Jay is the prude one"  
Jay got up and walked out of the rom. Greg laughed and Emma just sat there for a minute. Then she rose her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Kawn said yes and Emma left the room to look for Jay. She found him sitting in his car smoking.  
"What?" She asked him when she sat in the front seat of his car. "What was all that about?" Jay asked. "What does you mean"  
"Calling me prude just cause for one in my life I don't want to ruin things \for sex"  
"But I want to." Emma replied.  
"No you don't"  
Emma started to get mad. "Don't tell me what I want. You don't know anything"  
"I know, that before, you didn't want to have sex until you were in love"  
"I am in love Jay." she said quietly. "With you"  
He sighed loudly. "I know you are Emma but I can't help to think that all you will be thinking about would be Jordan"  
She shook her head. "Just come over my house tonight. My parents are going out and are not coming home until tomorrow"  
"Emma, what if I don't want to"  
"What do you mean you don't want to'  
"I just don't want our whole relationship to be about sex"  
"It won't be Jay. We have fun now don't we"  
He nodded.  
"Just come over"  
He sighed. "fine." They were silent for a minute. "well now that I've got you skipping class wanna go chill"  
Emma laughed. "sure. Why not"  
Jay started the car and drove away.

* * *

Emma got home from her afternoon with Jay and sat on the couch waiting for Manny. Manny walked through the door."Hey Em"  
"Hi man. Whatcha doing tonight"  
"Don't know yet. What are you doing"  
"Well, Jay is coming over." Emma smiled. Just then Manny jumped up. "Oh my gosh, Emma, we should have a party"  
"Manny that's geinous. That will show that I'm not scared anymore"  
"Yeah and it will make you cool"  
"Manny, I am so cool. And Jay says that I'm his badass"  
"Emma, your not a badass"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Yeah." Manny said and Emma lit a cig right there sitting on her couch.  
"Emma, what are you doing"  
"It's called smoking." She replied.  
"In the house Emma. Your mom is gunna kill you"  
"No she won't cause she won't find out"  
Manny gave Emma an 'I can't believe you' glare. "Whatever, I'm gunna call people." Manny said pulling out her cell phone.  
Emma sat there and pulled out her own cell phone calling Jay.  
J: Hello E: hey babe. It's me.  
J: what's up?  
E: Manny decided party tonight, so when they are partying upstairs, we can go downstairs and ya know.  
J: sounds good. What time?  
E: around 8 I guess.  
J: okay.  
E: on your way here, pick me up a pack too. J: You got it babe.  
E: Thanks and meet me downstairs and hey.  
J: okay yeah.  
E: I love you J: on the other side of the phone smiling. I love you too.  
E: later Emma hung up the phone.

* * *

People started coming in around 8. Emma sat on her bed in a button deown shirt and boxer shorts. Her room was dark so she could barely see a thing. Emma heard someone come down the stairs."I'm on the bed baby"  
He walked over to the bed and sat down so he was facing her. She couldn't see him and he couldn't see her. He leaned in to kiss her and she fell back with him laying on top. She pulled away for a second.  
"I'm happy you changed your mind"  
He leaned back in to kiss her without saying a word, He let go of her lips and sucked on her neck, giving her a bunch of hickeys. She giggled. He reached down and un buttoned her shirt. He stopped and looked down at her. He touched Emma's cheek as if to ask if she was sure. She shook her head and started up with the deed. When they were done he put his clothes back on and ran upstairs, without a word, Emma questioned this movement if only for a moment while she put her clothes back on. She went over to the light switch and turned on the light. Just when she did that, Jay walked down the stairs. He walked over to her and kissed her.  
"I brought youa beer"  
"Thanks babe, You're the best." She smiled hard.  
"Emma"  
"Yeah"  
"You have hickey's on your neck"  
"Yeah, I didn't know you liked to give them"  
"I don't"  
"But you just did"  
"Em, I just got here, how could I do that"  
"Your funny you just got her. Yeah like an hour ago"  
"No Em. I just got her like 2 seconds ago. My car broke down"  
"Wait……" Emma had a shocked expression on her face "We just.. I thought…. That wasn't you"  
"What are you talking about Emma"  
"I think I just had sex with a random person"  
"WHAT"  
"It was dark, I thought it was you"  
"Couldn't you tell by my voice"  
"you didn't speak.. Or well.. He didn't speak"  
"So you just assumed?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Of course, I didn't think anyone else would come down. Manny was supposed to be watching upstairs"  
Jay turned around to walk away from Emma.  
"Ya know I knew that you wanted to have sex but I didn't think that you would stoop this low to have sex with some random kid. God, I bet it was that new kid Greg. He was talking about you ya know"  
"Jay chill. I really thought that it was you" Emma started to get nervous, This was usually what happened with Jordan before he hit her. "Don't tell me to chill. I was trying to be understanding of your feelings Emma and then you just cheat on me. You are rediclious." Now that sounded like Jordan. Emma sat on her bed on the far side away from Jay, and crunched up into a small ball and started to cry. She whispered. "I'm sorry"  
Jay wasn't exactally sure about what was going on. Then he looked at her and realized what he had done. He went over to touch her, but she flinched. "Emma I'm so sorry. Baby. Oh god. Emma." She looked up at him. His face was truly sorry. "I just want you to be happy, and I don't know if I can make you happy"  
She sighed. "The only thing that makes me happy is you Jay"  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Jay said "I'm sorry for sleeping with someone that wasn't you, even though I didn't know it wasn't you"  
"so what do we do?" Jay asked.  
"Can we have sex now"  
"I guess if that's what you really want"  
"it's what I really want"  
"Okay then lets go babe"  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He leaned down so he was looking straight into her eyes. He smiled that sexy Jay smile which made her weak (and myself I might add). He finally bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. Emma took his hands and pulled him down, so he fell on top of her. They kept kissing, it intensified as Emma pulled off Jay's shirt. The of course, they had fun. (ya know.)

* * *

When they were done, Jay decided to tell Emma a secret that he never told anyone before. They lay on the bed. "Emma, if I tell you something, will you promise not to make fun of me"  
"of course babe"  
"Well I like to write, well I sing. I write my own songs"  
"Really, Jay, that's amazing"  
"thanks"  
"I want to here one." Emma begged.  
"Umm.. I need a guitar"  
"Actually, I have one. I'm trying to learn"  
Emma got up, got the guitar from the corner of the room and handed it to Jay. Emma sat back and the bed and Jay satup. "Okay, I will play you one that I am working on right now"  
"Play away darling"  
"Okay, this is called Hands Down" He said as he began to play.

Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.  
My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  
The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear.  
so we can get some.  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it.

"Oh my god. Jay"  
"it's horrible I know"  
"It's so not horrible Jay. That was absolutly amazing"  
"I wrote it for you"  
"Jay you are so great." She leaned in to kiss him again and they fell back on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

⌠Maybe we should go upstairs, it is my party after all.■ ⌠True.■ Jay said helping her off the bed. ⌠But you might want to get dressed first.■ Emma looked down at herself and she was naked with a blanket on her. She off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She came out about 2 minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a white beater. He hair was straight and she has eyeliner on.  
⌠Damm Baby. Your quick.■ ⌠Thanks.■ She walked over and kissed him.  
⌠Okay, let▓s go upstairs before I get into this again.■ Jay said after pulling away from her kiss. Emma laughed and the two of them walked upstairs. 

The next day almost everyone had a hangover, except Jay cause he could handle himself. Emma had gone to school with Jay this morning because he had picked her up. The sat in his car waiting, once again, for the first period bell to ring. They were making out when Greg came up to the window and knocked. The tow of them got out of the car.  
⌠So I heard you had a party last night. How come I wasn▓t invited?■ Greg asked. ⌠You mean you weren▓t there?■ Jay asked. ⌠No, can▓t you tell. I▓m the only one without a headache.■ ⌠So you weren▓t in Emma▓s room last night?■ ⌠No.■ Greg said ⌠Your telling the truth right?■ Jay asked, knowing that even if he was lying he wouldn▓t tell them.  
⌠Of course. I wouldn▓t lie to my only friends.■ Greg smiled then walked away. Emma looked at Jay. ⌠I▓ll play with it, see if he▓s telling the truth.■ ⌠Okay.■ Jay sighed.

First period, Emma sat next to Greg and they were whispering.  
⌠So you didn▓t come last night huh?■ ⌠No. I didn▓t even know about it.■ Greg said again.  
⌠Oh, because someone was down in my room last night.  
⌠Really.■ Greg asked surprised. ⌠Yeah, and it wasn▓t Jay.■ ⌠Oh wow.■ ⌠And we kinda.■ Emma faked a smile and blushed like a cocky kinda smile.  
⌠You what? Emma aren▓t you and Jay together.■ ⌠Yeah. But I have to say. That was amazing. I am like dying to know who it was.■ Emma pretened it be in awe.  
⌠Can I tell you something?■ Greg asked. ⌠Sureee.■ Just when he was about to tell her, the teacher shut him up. He decided to write her a note. Emma It was me you were with yesterday. im amazing huh? Damm, im good. you should dump Jay so we could do that all the time. Greg He reached over and threw the note onto Emma▓s desk when he saw the teacher wasn▓t looking at him. Emma quickly opened the note and read it. She smiled to herself and turned to look at Greg who had on a manly smile. Emma folded the note back up and slipped it in her pocket to show to Jay. They spent the rest of class with awkward looks. When the bell rang Emma bolted out of the room. She ran straight up to Jay. Greg followed, but tried not to be so obvious. Emma saw him, so she tried not to let Greg see that she was giving the note to Jay. She slipped her hand into her pocket and held the note in her hands as she was kissing Jay. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. She slipped both hands into his butt pockets. Jay pulled away from her. ⌠What was that mhm?■ Jay asked with a smirk.  
Emma leaned into his ear. ⌠Note from Greg to me. Enjoy it.■ Emma said as she walked away.  
The rest of the day went on as if nothing ever happened. 


End file.
